Refreshing
by JonesIantoJones
Summary: Jack takes Ianto down to the firing range for a spot of weapons training... Dedicated to the readers and reviewers of "The Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction". Please review x


**AN: Readers of my story "The Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction" were hoping that Ianto joining the Torchwood ranks would result in Jack offering his services in the weapons training department. Ianto's involvement with the team never required this, and I know several of you were a little disappointed. So to thank you all for your incredible reviews I decided to offer up a weapons training story for your reading pleasure. This is not set within any of my on-going or completed stories, it is merely a one-shot that drifted into my head earlier this week. It is my first attempt at anything remotely sexual from our boys, apart from the occasional kiss and bottom grope that appears in some of my other stories. I am a keen reader of Janto Smut (really, who isn't?) but I have never attempted to write it. I think this is a fairly tame debut. Please let me know what you think, and may I repeat endlessly – thank you x**

"Is there something wrong with my performance sir?" Ianto asked simply as he followed Jack into the firing range that was situated in the depths of the Torchwood Hub. He was well aware that improving his gun skills was not the reason he and Jack were here, but he also knew that teasing and tormenting Jack was one of his favoured hobbies.

"Not at all Ianto." Jack said as he pulled two pairs of ear defenders from the cupboard on the wall and tossed one at Ianto. He then stood himself at a right angle to the targets in the range and pulled on the defenders before taking his Webley out of his holster. Lifting his firing arm out at full stretch he aimed his gun at the picture of the Weevil that adorned the closest target, lined it up perfectly with the bulbous head, and fired. The echo of the shot rang out around the range and Jack grinned at the hole that was burnt through the centre of the Weevil's forehead.

"Easy shot." Ianto pointed out as Jack turned to beam at him, moving one defender away from his ear.

Jack's grin faltered. "Fine." He conceded as he turned his attention back to the targets. As he repeated his previous actions and lined his gun up with a distant target his replaced ear defenders prevented him from hearing Ianto's approaching footsteps. He was entirely unaware of the Welshman's presence until he felt his gentle breath on the back of his neck as he went to fire his gun, skewing his shot off entirely, the bullet ricocheting off the wall.

"Interesting." Ianto mused as he stepped back from Jack's personal space.

Jack growled as he pulled his ear defenders off.

"Problem sir?" Ianto asked with an altogether playful banter. "I mean, I always thought you managed to hold your own well in high pressure situations with you gun. You're aim is usually faultless." He added.

"I don't usually have you literally breathing down my neck." Jack pointed out.

"Maybe you need a little more practise?" Ianto suggested. "A little more training?"

The grimace that had been playing on Jack's face drifted away at the prospect of what Ianto was implying by that seemingly harmless suggestion.

"Maybe you're right. Care to offer your assistance?" Jack replied.

A playful smile made its way to Ianto's lips as his eyes sparkled. Walking back up behind Jack he pulled the ear defenders from his head and tossed them on a nearby table, pulling his own off and sending them the same way as Jack's. Standing as close to Jack's back as he could without touching him Ianto captured Jack's firing hand in his own, wrapping his hand over Jack's at arms length.

"You need to grip the gun firmly." His voice low as he spoke, his lips hovering beside Jack's ear sending shivers down the immortal mans spine.

"You need to stand side on to your target, feet firmly on the ground, stance strong." Ianto kept his voice low as he wrapped his free arm around Jack's waist, pulling his body close, his hand resting on Jack's chest able to feel the strong beat of his heart pounding beneath his chest.

"Keep your eyes on the target. Keep your mind focused." Ianto smirked a little as he spotted beads of sweat forming on Jack's brow and his eyes drifting closed, before snapping open again.

"Take a deep breath." Ianto ordered and Jack obeyed.

"And squeeze." He whispered. Jack fired the weapon and the bullet shot straight between the eyes of the Weevil target in the distance.

"And voila." Ianto said, his voice returning to normal as he backed quickly away from Jack, whose knees almost buckled at the sudden loss of contact. "A perfect shot." He added.

Jack turned around on the spot, his eyes glazed over with lust, his facial expression making his desire and his intentions clear. Stalking over to Ianto he dropped the gun on the nearby table seconds before placing one hand on either side of Ianto's face and capturing his lips in a fierce and hungry kiss. The pace and force of the kiss sent the Welshman staggering backwards impacting with the wall of the firing range as Jack pressed his body firmly against Ianto's as his lips moved down to his sensitive neck, nuzzling and nipping at the flesh.

"You really shouldn't leave a live weapon lying around." Ianto rasped as his eyes slid shut and he involuntarily tilted his head back giving Jack better access.

Jack sniggered into his neck as his hands slid down Ianto's arms and came to rest on his hips. The assault on his neck ended as Jack returned his attention to his lips. As Ianto's arms slid around Jack's waist and the Welshman pulled him close Jack soon found himself being spun around and crushed up against the brickwork of the firing range, his own neck soon being the recipient of some creative attention.

Jack began to unbutton Ianto's black fitted waistcoat, opening it with ease before un-tucking the younger man's shirt from his trousers, thankful that his suit jacket had been removed before they'd set off to the firing range. As he brought his hands up to Ianto's red silk tie and began to pull it loose his eyes slipped closed as Ianto's teeth grazed his earlobe and those delectable Welsh vowels sounded in his ear.

"Jack…" He moaned breathlessly as he pushed his hands through the immortal man's hair and pressed himself as firmly against the other man as he could, rolling his hips gently making Jack groan into his mouth as they kissed again. Jack's hands fell from Ianto's chest and gripped the wall he was up against in an attempt to keep himself steady as another painfully slow hip roll from Ianto knocked his senses. Ianto kept his lips firmly against Jack's as he opened his eyes and saw that Jack's were still closed.

"Wha…" Jack mumbled as the body that had been pressed against his own suddenly stepped away and the kiss abruptly ended, the dramatic loss of contact shocking him into opening his eyes and almost falling forwards. "What?" He asked breathlessly as he looked up at Ianto who was stood a few feet away looking rather dishevelled.

"Put the safety on… tidy the ear defenders away… put the gun back into the armoury… then come and find me." Ianto's voice was slow and playful as he finished undoing his tie, sliding the silk between his fingers and dropping it to the floor of the firing range.

"What?" Jack asked again.

Ianto smirked. "Clock's ticking." He said before turning on his heel and running out of the firing range. Jack stood wide-eyed against the wall for a few moments before his face broke into a grin.

"Bastard." He muttered as he hurriedly set about his tasks before dashing after Ianto.


End file.
